the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
NYC Hospital
NYC Hospital is a hospital located in New York City, New York. It was founded by famous Healer Marley Grint in the 1700s.Mutant of the Month The emblem of NYC Hospital is a Q-tip crossed with a bone. Members of the Superhero School community that are injured at school are usually treated in the hospital wing by the school matron. However, some cases are serious enough that the individual must be sent to NYC Hospital for more advanced treatment. Apparently the same is the case with the S.M.S.B, as Sebiscuits' burned and ravaged body was taken here. It appears that the hospital serves the entire eastern population of America. Entering the Hospital , the founder of NYC Hospital]] To enter the premises, one may step through the large glass doors. The interior looks exactly as a hospital should. The hospital is located at the eastern edge of town because no one could find a better place to house it. Everywhere in New York City was too small, so people purchased a building close to all the others. There is a strict guidelines of gifts that are allowed into the hospital, for the safety of the patients. As such, each and every one would be searched and inspected thoroughly and would be determined whether it is safe to be given. This is shown when Martha Strout neglected the rule and allowed a cutting of Dark vines, mistook it for a sunflower, into the ward, thus assassinating Fredrick Powell. Doctors Medics at the hospital are known doctors, though mutants call themselves Healers or Medimutants. Their uniform robes are turquoise blue. Requirements to become a Healer include grades of at least grade 4''' in the subjects of Alchemy, Herbalism and Defense Against Darkness. Selena Derwen was a NYC Healer from 1722-1741. Afterwards, she became Headmistress of Superhero School from 1741-1768. Another Healer at NYC Hospital was a man named Landon. Martha Strout was a Healer around 2041. She was in charge of the Jan Thickley Ward, caring in a motherly fashion for the long-term residents there. However, she neglected the importance of the gift guidelines, thus allowing the Knights of Plague to smuggle in a cleverly disguised Dark vines to assassinate patient Fredrick Powell. Strout was suspended on pay as a result. Floor plan Ground Floor - Reception and Artifact Accidents In the reception area, a Welcome Witch sits at a desk marked Inquiries. The receptionist helps anyone who is unsure where to go, incapable of normal speech, or unable to remember why they are at the Hospital. Artifact Accidents deals with robot explosions, powers backfiring, aircraft crashes, and so forth. First Floor - Animal-Induced Injuries The '''"Dangerous" Kai Selwen Ward addresses; bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc. ;Healer-in-Charge :Hippocrates Gethmyck ;Trainee Healer :August Pye Percy was a patient here after being attacked by Nagatha. He shared the ward with a man who had been bitten by a werewolf and a woman with a massive chunk out of her leg. Second Floor - Viruses, Diseases, and Childbirth Addresses basic sicknesses such as fevers, viruses, bugs, etc, as well as contagious maladies such as chicken pox. Also assists women who are "expecting". Rotta Hecks, "doctor" and secret NoHead Marauder, was admitted to the hospital, as she was about to give birth. Bridgett Kellerman may have worked here. Also in this ward was a woman named Ladonna Angus. Third Floor - Foods and Plant Poisoning Addresses rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, and more. Fourth Floor - Power Damage Addresses unliftable powers and the like. Herbert Charle, Muggle Junior Minister, was admitted to the hospital, afflicted with badly-performed possession. The attempt caused him to impersonate a duck. While being treated at the hospital, he tried to strangle some doctors and Healers. S.M.S.B. member Paige was admitted to this floor after receiving four stun beams to the chest at the hands of Sebiscuits. Savannah van Dukas was a patient here after her battle with Becca Smith in 2041. Also located on this floor is the Jan Thickley Ward, a long-term residence ward which is usually kept locked. Patients with permanent or long-lasting power damage reside here. Residents at this ward have been Fredrick Powell, Laura, Dexter, and a mutant named Agnes. Fifth Floor - Visitors' Tearoom and Hospital Shop A place for visitors to relax and purchase gifts for patients. Greg Hecks came here to buy a snack for his wife, Rotta. Etymology The hospital is named for its location, New York City. Appearances * * * * * *''Mutant of the Month'' Notes and References Category:NYC Hospital